Asylum?
by LeviHeichouCos
Summary: SOKAI Sora's a goth boy who'd been abused long enough that when he was rescued,he'd been put in an asylum,or so the workers believe.Kairi's an average shy school girl who becomes atached to him and volenteers to help him stay calm.But she's seen somethin.
1. Poor soul

A young man of 17 was chained to a metal table and was pulling on his arms with all  
>his might to try and get free. He stopped suddenly and passed out from using too much<br>energy. A nurse sighed and said,"Poor soul. He just keeps turning evil at odd moments  
>and just ... blacking out. I hope he can recover. The woman who checked him in told us<br>his parents were very abusive. No wonder. His anger must've just over flowed. But...why  
>bring him here then?"<p>

She sighed and the doctor put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe it's for the best if  
>we see what he does in a public place. Maybe you should take him to the local high<br>school...And ask for someone to help calm him. There may just be someone to help  
>him."<p>

She nodded and unchained him, putting handcuffs on him with his hands behind him and  
>chains on his ancles. He was still asleep and had on black baggy shorts and a black and<br>red t-shirt. His feet were bare and you could clearly see his injuries.

The nurse called the principal of Twilight High and aranged to come that day during  
>the afternoon.<p>

She confirmed the time and looked at the features of the boy, light brown hair hid  
>his face and his eye lids covered his dull cabolt eyes. His face was perfectly shaped,<br>and his muscles slightly popped out of his arms,legs,and chest. Scars and wounds covered  
>nearly every inch of his body. The abuse even damaged his heart and soul.<p>

They carried him and put him in the van that had bars on all the windows and doors.  
>They closed and locked the doors and drove to the school with the unconcious young<br>man in the back.

They got to the school and opened the back doors and grabbed him. A muscular man  
>dragged him through the halls and was stared at by many students. The nurse noticed a<br>shy girl looking very simpathetic towards him and wondered if she may be the one to  
>help him.<p>

The girl's hair was a lovely shade of auburn and her eyes were a beautiful purple.  
>The curves of her body were just enough and she was simply gorgous. The nurse sighed<br>and smiled lightly at her.

The boy woke up and the guard noticed so he stopped and pulled him to his feet. The  
>boy looked around and his eyes locked with the shy girl's. He stopped looking around<br>and lightly walked away from the guard towards the girl. She looked terrified by him,  
>but she stayed where she was and let him come to her.<p>

His gravity difying spikes swayed from side to side as he slowly walked over to her.  
>He stopped infront of her and whispered, "I...I've seen...you before...before I...was<br>put into...th-the asylum."

She gasped a bit and took a step back and stuttered, "I-I remember...you. I s-saw you  
>i-in the park. You...you had blood p-pooling around you a-and a knife i-in your stomache.<br>I-I wanted to h-help...b-but my mother said y-you were trash."

He nodded lightly and said, "Goodbye."

She lightly touched his arm before he could go though. Her touch froze him into place  
>and his eyes locked with her's once more. She the spoke very gently,"What's...What's<br>your...name? I'm Kairi."

He smiled a little and murmured, "Sora."

His lips curved a little before leaning towards her ear, "Don't tell the doctors...Please.  
>My name is my sancuary."<p>

She smiled and nodded, "I...I'll see you again someday."

They smiled and the gaurd finally grabbed the chains of the handcuffs and pulled him away  
>and towards the theater. She sighed lightly and walked to class with his eyes etched into<br>her mind.

About an hour after Kairi'd met Sora the principal cam on over the loud speaker, "Students  
>and facalty. Please file into the theater for a small assembly. And those with weak stomaches<br>please bring something to...vomit in. Thank you. That is all."

Kairi gulped and stood up,following the class to the theater and was pushed into a front  
>row seat. She saw Sora chained to a table and gasped lightly. The nurse saw her and said,"He's<br>alright sweety. He has to go through this a lot. He has mental problems that make him really  
>dangerous to be around. We hoped he'd be fine since he'd just woken up from his last attack<br>when you saw him."

Kairi nodded and gulped,watching as his eyes met her's and he seemed to calm quickly. They  
>released his arms and legs with coution and he was free to roam and the theater was full.<br>His eyes stayed locked with Kairi's and he sat on the edge of the stage,staring at her. She  
>gulped and kept their eyes locked.<p>

Kairi's friend,Riku,glared at him and seemed to think he was a monster. The silver haired  
>teen looked at Kairi and asked, "Maybe you should ask them to chain him up again? He looks<br>like he wants to hurt you."

Kairi shook her head and beckoned Sora to her. He hesitated a bit but stood lightly,limping  
>from pain and fell to his knees infront of her with his head bowed, "K-Kairi. Please...help<br>me. I-I'm cursed with a demon...I'm not mortal Kairi. I-I don't know what I am."

He shuddered and Kairi kneeled infront of him and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright.  
>I'll help if I can. I promise."<p>

Sora smiled weakly and hugged her. She looked shocked and blushed brightly as his warm  
>breath hit her neck. Riku growled lightly and pulled them apart, "Leave her alone. You're a<br>freak. No wonder you're in an asylum."

Sora's anger grew and the guard grabbed his arms,holding him swore she saw  
>pearly white fangs in his mouth and gasped. She reached out to him and touched his cheek.<br>His face calmed and the pearly fangs disapeared. He became drowsy and fell onto Kairi. She  
>fell back into her seat and his head rested in her lap.<p>

She blushed and ran her fingers thorugh his silky spikes. She may have been shy,but Sora  
>made her feel different...braver even. The nurse smiled at her and the guard gently picked<br>him up in his arms. Kairi wanted to protest but Riku stopped her, "He's just another freak  
>Kairi. Didn't you see his scars and wounds? He must've done somethin real bad to be hurt like<br>that. He's probably just mental."

She looked away from him and sulked low in her seat,whispering, "He's not like that Riku. I  
>really wanna help him. I saw what he's been through. I saw him in the park once and he saw me.<br>He was so weak and...blood was pooling around him. A-A knife w-was in hi-his stomache. He m-may  
>have d-died Riku."<p>

He shrugged and said, "So? Maybe he should've died. He's trying to get close to you and it  
>makes me feel weird. I'm guessing it's instinct telling me he's bad news."<p>

She cried and said, "No. You're just jealous becuase I like him more than you!"

Riku growled and stood up,walking away from her. She sat in her seat and cried softly. The  
>nurse sighed and started the assembly, "Boys and girls. As you can see,this young man's not<br>awake at the moment. He is from the Twilight Town Momorial Asylum. We were hoping to find a  
>special person who could calm him when his anger gets the best of him. Any volenteers?"<p>

Kairi instintly stood up,having wiped away her tears and whispered, "I'll do it."

The nurse smiled and took her hand,taking her to Sora. Kairi ran her fingers over his jaw  
>line and his eyes opened. He looked at her and she smiled.<p>

Sora sat up and his lips curled up a little. She giggled and smiled as he put a gentle  
>hand on her arm saying, "Thank you Kairi."<p>

Her heart skipped a beat as he spoke and she knew she'd love helping him.


	2. READ THIS!

Guys!Stop bashing on all my stories.i edited this one for 3 hours. it just won't stay the way I typed it. look up sokailover on Deviantart to read the story the right way.


	3. out of this world!

Asylum?

The next day,They'd called Kairi and told her to come by that day to start  
>helping him. She smiled and was rushing around her room when her mother walked in,<br>"Kairi honey? Where are you going? It's Saturady. I thought you wanted to go buy a  
>dress for that dinner."<p>

She turned to her mother and smiled shyly,"Well ... I volenteered to help a  
>boy at the memorial asylum. He's so sweet. He's 18 I think ... And It's the boy we<br>saw with a knife in the park. He's got so many scars and injuries. I just gotta  
>help him. He trusted me with his name. He told me not to tell. That it was his<br>Sancturary. Please Mom.I just gotta help him recover."

Her mother sighed and smiled,"Alright. I'll help you sometimes if you need. I  
>can help you get him small things like CD's and stuff. Things he can't hurt<br>himself with ... CD's may not work then. If they break he can cut himself."

Kairi smiled and said her thanks. Then she got dressed in a mini dress that  
>stopped mid thigh. She had a white tank top under it and it had three silver<br>zippers. She unzipped the middle one slightly to show her tank top. It had a  
>black hood and she slipped on her purple converse hightops with black ribbons<br>instead of shoe strings. She tied the ribbons up her leg a bit and examined  
>herself.<p>

She smiled and put on a blue,white,and grey bracelet on each arm. She then  
>walked out the door and towards the asylum,which was about 5 miles away from<br>her house.

After she'd walked about 2 and a half miles a car honked at her. She looked  
>over and saw an old horny man beckoning her over. She gulped and started<br>walking a little faster. But,the old man drove right along side her,"Come on  
>sweety. Just let me give ya a good time. I know you can't resist me."<p>

She then started running at full speed. After running another mile she fell  
>into a spot of grass,getting her foot stuck on a metal bar sticking out of the<br>ground. She desperatly pulled on it,but had no luck.

The horny man got out of his car and started walking towards her. Then,in a  
>flash a black he was on the ground with Sora on top of him,his fist ready to<br>punch the life out of the man. He glared deep into the man's eyes and spoke  
>with venom in his voice,"Don't you DARE touch her."<p>

The man whimpered and struggled under the young man,"I-I'm sorry! I thought  
>she was juist another prostitute! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean any harm!<br>Please spare me!"

Sora growled and stood up,pushing the man away. The man stumbled into his car  
>and sped away as fast as he could.<p>

He then turned to Kairi and knelt beside her,"A-are you alright Kairi?"

She sniffled and nodded,still pulling on her leg. Sora looked down and grabbed  
>the bar. Then he snapped it,even though it was solid iron. He grabbed her hands<br>and pulled her to her feet. She looked shocked,"S-Sora ... H-how'd you do that?  
>The bar was solid iron ... a-and you just snapped it like a twig."<p>

He shurgged slightly,"I-I don't know ... Last thing I remember was that I was in  
>the asylum,staring at the ceiling. Then,I suddenly got here and saw him trying to<br>... r-rape you ... I couldn't let that happen and my anger slightly got the best of  
>me when he advanced on you."<p>

She nodded and hugged him,"Thank you so much Sora."

He looked a little shocked and put his arms cautiously around her small curvy  
>frame. She noticed he was uneasy and blushed,pulling away,"W-We should get you<br>back to asylum. I was just heading there to see you."

He grinned a true grin and said in a calm voice,"Thank you. Nobody has ever  
>been so nice to me ... Especialy since I don't know my true parents. A-all I know<br>is that I'd lived with these horrible people since I was a baby ... and My adoptive  
>father ... he hurt me.A-and ... he even ... r-r ... raped me ... That's why I wanted<br>so bad to save you. I-I know what it's like."

Kairi looked sadly into his eyes and noticed they weren't a dull cabolt blue  
>if you looked deep into them. They were black. With red swirling in them. She<br>shook her head slightly and looked at his mouth,pearly fangs were there. He  
>sighed and looked into a small puddle,"I know I'm not mortal Kairi ... I didn't<br>come from this world and I know it. My parents must've been like me ... but I  
>don't know exactly what that is."<p>

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head lightly,"Y-yeah ... I won't tell."

He nodded slightly and his grin grew ever so slightly,"Thanks again ... We'd  
>best get to the asylum before I go into a freak attack. I can be totally calm<br>and the next I may be trying to murder someone. I won't hurt you though.I  
>only try to murder those who piss me off. So ... girly haired friend<br>pissed me off."

She giggled and started walking,"Alright. I trust you Sora. And Riku ... He  
>kinda made me angry too ... I don't really use curse words very much..."<p>

He nodded and walked with her. She then noticed him tapping on the fangs  
>in his mouth and rubbing his eyes. Soon,he concentrated and the fangs<br>vanished and his eyes returned to their usually dull cabolt color.

When they got to the asylum,they were lectured and Sora was examined for  
>weapons. Kairi giggled as they stripped him to his black boxers and checked<br>the waist band.

They let them go and let Kairi take him back into a pure white room.

The walls were bare and there was only a white bunk bed that had a desk  
>under it instead of a second bed. Sora plopped onto a plush white couch<br>and looked at her,"I know it's very white. I wanted black but ... They said  
>I needed a white room. Seeming I used to cut myself alot. And I still have<br>ways to do so. They needed me to have everything white so they could see  
>blood if I did decide to be a cutter again."<p>

She nodded and nervously sat by him. He propped his feet up over the arm  
>of the couch and put his head near her thigh,"Hey? Can you visit me every<br>day after you get out of school? Gets lonely here and nobody seems to know  
>I used to go to the same school as you."<p>

He let out a breathy laugh and continued,his hair spilling out around  
>his head and tickling her thigh slightly,"I'm soooo surprised Riku didn't<br>recognize me. He used to be my best friend. This was all before you started  
>going to Twilight High. You went to Twilight Town's Pretty Girl's. And don't<br>ask me how I know cause I don't know either. Just popped into my mind ... OH!  
>Maybe everybody had their minds wiped of my existance.<p>

"That totally makes sense. The logical reason I think this is because I  
>remember a strange wave of energy out of this world ... Literaly! And it<br>must've been caused by my home world or something. They mustn't want the  
>mortals to know my name. But I told you and nothing bad happened. Maybe<br>logic wants you to know.

"Or God of course. I may not look it,but I'm a strong believer in Christ.  
>How about you? Are you a Christian? Jew? Athiest? Don't care?"<p>

She put a hand over his mouth and giggled,"I'm a Christian. And you ramble  
>more than I expected. When you first talk to me you stuttered and had a hard<br>time forming a proper sentence."

He chuckled and moved a bit and put his head in her lap,"Sorry ... Can I stay  
>like this? You're very warm. My skin's always very cold and pale. Your skin is<br>so perfect and warm to me. Feels like silk or something."

He put his hand on her calf and closed his eyes in bliss,a small smile  
>pulling onto the corners of his lips. She was so glad his eyes were closed,<br>seeming his actions made her mind race and she was blushing a beat red.

She then spoke,"I-I don't m-mind at all S-Sora."

He inhaled and moved his hands onto his stomache," I'm so  
>comfortable like this Kairi. You are indeed a kind person. Just like the<br>man in white told me."

He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes,"Jesus told me that you'd  
>keep me safe. I'm starting to think he teleported me to you when that man<br>was near you. It would make be sent to you in a time of need,right?  
>I mean ... You'll be there for me ... so ... It's only right that I'm there for<br>you too,right?"

She put her hand in his hair,noting it was wet with sweat and crusted with  
>hidden dried blood. She then smiled sweetly at him and nodded,"Right. And if<br>I'm not ... Then I'm sorry. But ... I'm not like you. I'm not strong ... I'm not a  
>fast runner. I'm not scary. I can't pretect you like you protect me."<p>

He smiled and ran his hand on her calf again,"I don't care. If I see you,  
>You'll give me the strength to continue a fight. With you I feel like I can<br>do anything."

She smiled and his hand went a little too high. He quickly pulled it away  
>and in his voice,you could hear he didn't mean to,"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't<br>mean to touch you like that ... I'd never take advantage of you. Never. Even  
>if I was the drunkest man in the world ... and I don't drink so that won't<br>happen."

They stayed like that for hours at end until Kairi had to go. He quickly  
>sat up and a man came and took Kairi's hand. She stopped him and told him<br>she had to do one more thing before she left.

She ran back and hugged Sora tight,"See you tomorrow. Kay'?"

He hugged her back with a smile on his face,"I'll be waiting Kairi."

(was chap 2 alright?)


	4. so close

Sora sat in his room with his legs against the wall and his back  
>on the floor with his acoustic guitar in his hands,strumming away<br>as his lips moved on their in accord.

Can't blame you  
>For thinkin'<br>That you never really knew me at all  
>I try to deny you<br>But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
>I thought was protecting you<br>From everything that I go through  
>But I know that we got lost along the way<p>

Here I am  
>with all my heart<br>I hope you understand  
>I know I let you down<br>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
>You brought me closer to who I really am<br>Come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me

What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
>I never wanted to make you feel so small<br>A story  
>Is just beginning<br>For let the truth break down these walls  
>Oh yea, yea<br>And everytime I think of you  
>I think of how you push me through<br>And show me how much better I could be

Here I am  
>with all my heart<br>I hope you understand  
>I know I let you down<br>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
>You brought me closer to who I really am<br>Come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me

Yea  
>You make me feel like I'm myself<br>Instead of being someone else  
>I wanna live that everyday<br>You say what no one else would say  
>You know exactly how to get to me<br>You know it's what I need  
>It's what I need<br>Yea

Here I am  
>with all my heart<br>I hope you understand  
>I know I let you down<br>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
>You brought me closer to who I really am<br>Come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me

What you mean to me

He sighed and looked at his clock,11 4 or 5 hours until Kairi'd  
>come by. He sighed and thought of another song he knew. He thought of one he<br>wrote and stummed his guitar,thinking back to when his old friends would  
>play the other instruments with him.<p>

He stopped his guitar and sighed before he even let the words escape his  
>lips,"My past is too dark to put into words. But I can put my sadness into<br>lyrics that sound good. And are true."

He thought for a minute and started strumming his guitar again,this time  
>going through the whole song.<p>

Time has run out, for me.  
>Every thing's distant and I don't know what to believe.<br>It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
>And I need to leave, for a while.<br>Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile.  
>So goodbye, I'll miss you.<p>

And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
>Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.<br>And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.<br>I'm not worth any tears.

It's been the years, of abuse.  
>Neglected to treat the disorder,<br>That controls my youth, for so long.  
>I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground.<br>It's no use, why should I hold on?  
>It's been five years, don't need one more.<br>So goodbye, life's abuse.

And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
>Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.<br>And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.<br>I'm not worth any tears.

And I'm sorry, but this my fate.  
>Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.<br>And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.<br>So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
>I'm not worth any tears.<p>

He closed his eyes and just strummed his guitar in a bored way,  
>"I hope I'm not this bored until Kairi gets here."<p>

He did this for another 3 hours before a nurse opened his door,  
>"We have thought about it and have decided you need better care. The<br>doctors are discussing signing you over to a new asylum."

He shot up and showed the most anger he could without going crazy,  
>"No! I wanna stay here! Kairi can help me! I know she can! He told me<br>she could! That ... that she would ... I can't leave now. I'm so close to  
>knowing why I was born. Please. Let me stay. I need Kairi. I trust her.<br>Please! I'm begging you!"

She saw his heart tear even more in his eyes and felt sympathy for  
>the poor boy,"I'm sorry. But you won't even tell us your name. There<br>must be something we can't do for you."

He screamed again,"No! My name is my sancturary! I'll give you it!  
>It's Sora! Sora! Just please! Don't ... Don't take me away from Kairi!"<p>

She saw tears streak down his pale face and she saw pure dispair  
>and need in his normally emotionless eyes,"Sora ... Kairi should be<br>here soon. I'll make sure to explain to her though."

He screamed out in pure agony and lunged at the nurse. But she shut  
>door before he could. He banged into it and his mouth bled. He sobbed<br>uncontrolably and saw something glimmer under the couch.

He got it and saw it was a shard of broken glass that must've been  
>pushed under the couch when he hurt himself a month before. He then<br>remembered that he hid it for future use.

He wiped his eyes and brought the shard to his arm,cutting where  
>there was no vein. The cut went from his elbo to a little before<br>his wrist. He smiled as he watched the crimson liquid drip down his  
>arm into the pure white carpet.<p>

He made another cut on the other arm just the same and smiled as  
>the blood ran down his arms. His smile looked demonic as well as his<br>eyes. He made another cut along the back of his left hand and heard  
>the door click open. He looked up and saw Kairi. She screamed and her<br>eyes darted from his face,to the shard,and to the fresh blood from  
>his arms and hand.<p>

She rushed towards him and took the shard from him,putting it out  
>of his reach,"How could you! Why would you do this to yourself!"<p>

He then started yelling back,"You don't understand! They're sending  
>me away! Far away! To another asylum! Away from you! I need you in my<br>life! They won't listen to me! I need to stay! With you I can keep my  
>sanity! You keep me sane!"<p>

She sat beside him and let the tears run down her face,"B-but ...  
>Y-you're the o-only one t-to understand me. Sora ... I-I don't know<br>what I'll do if they transfer you."

He nodded in agreement and grabbed a white towel from the table,  
>wiping his arms. He put preasure on it and looked down in shame,<br>"I'm sorry Kairi. I shouldn't have cut myself. I'm so sorry. I even  
>told them my name. It's no longer my sancturary ... You are Kairi.<br>You've been the best friend I've ever had. Even when people knew I  
>was alive."<p>

She sobbed a bit and took the towel,turning over his hand and  
>dabbing the blood off,"That means alot Sora ... I just wish you<br>could stay here. I need you in my life too. You're so much nicer  
>than anyone. Even Riku before he got all jealous."<p>

Sora smiled a bit and a nurse ran in,grabbing Sora and quickly  
>putting handcuffs on his hands and ankles. He sighed and his eyes<br>returned to their emotionless state. Then the nurse looked at Kairi  
>with anger,"Why didn't you bring him right to us when you saw he<br>cut himself! We don't need you anymore! We got his name! Now we can  
>get rid of him!"<p>

She sobbed louder and screamed out,"No!"

Sora looked at her with sympathy as the unkind nurse ushered  
>him away,"Kairi ... Take my guitar."<p>

She reached out to him and looked around the room. Then she saw  
>his guitar. She picked it up and examined it. She ran her hand on<br>it and flipped it over to the back. There,words were carved in  
>with what seemed like deadly claws.<p>

The words read,"My dearest son. Sora Strife. We are sorry to send  
>you to the mortal world but there is a girl whom you are destined<br>to meet. She'll help you. God told me to. And don't forget us."

The signatures were scartched out but she made out the first letters  
>of both first and last names of both people. TL and CS. She figured the<br>S was for Strife.

She sobbed and picked up the guitar,taking it home with her. When  
>her mother saw her crying she hugged her tight to her body,"Oh my<br>baby. What happened?"

Then she sobbed out the whole story of Sora being sent to another  
>asylum and them using her for his name. But the nurse who first saw<br>her too believed he needed help.

Her mother stroked her hair and comforted her,"Shhh. It's alright  
>Kairi. Fate'll let you see him again. In dreams or in the real world.<br>You'll never forget him. And if you do,the guitar shall remind you  
>of him."<p>

She clung to his guitar and nodded,"I-I know mom. B-but he was s-so  
>kind and c-caring. H-he doesn't d-diserve th-this."<p>

Her mom continued to comfort her,"Shhhhhh. I know baby. It's fine. I'm  
>sure he'll be perfectly fine."<p>

But while they were doing this Sora was chained to a table with a  
>doctor hovering over him,examining the pearly fangs,"Hmm. I know this<br>work. An experiment gone parents were tested in a lab and  
>with the chemicals made a demon child. Interesting. Maybe we can use<br>you."

He hissed and he spat venom in his words,"You'll never hold me! I  
>need her! She's salvation!"<p>

He then broke free from his chains,breaking through the wall and  
>running,jumping over cars and ran right into an alley. He slid under<br>the dumpster as he heard the gaurds come running. They ran right past  
>the alley though.<p>

He sighed and looked to see the doctor talking to a news crew,  
>"I'd like to warn the citizens of Twilight Town. Our most dangerous<br>patient has escaped. His name is Sora. We have no description but  
>beware. He's not afraid to kill you if you get in his way while he's<br>angry."

Sora's eyes narrowed and he snuck through the shadows and looked  
>around until he got to a darker alley where a group had a TV on. He<br>creeped up and peeked from behind a dumpster. Then he saw Riku's  
>shiny silver locks of hair.<p>

He looked back at the TV and saw the news announcment playing.  
>Riku looked terrified,"H-he could be anywhere. E-even in this<br>very alley."

Sora smirked a bit and figured he could have some fun. He made  
>his voice demonic and venom filled as he hid fully,"Oh Riku how<br>right you are. But don't fear me. I'm not a killer. My parents were  
>experimented on. Thus,the chemicals created a demon child. But I<br>just need help. And the one person who can help me ... I don't know  
>where she lives. But you do."<p>

Sora then stood at full hight,arms still dripping a bit with  
>blood,adding demonic affect. Riku sqeaked,"Y-You! Th-the girl is<br>Kairi! She lives on Sea Street! It's a pink house!"

Sora smiled,"Thanks Riku. Or should I say Riku the great? We  
>used to be friends. Here. I'll revive your memory."<p>

Sora put his fingers on Riku's temples and concentrated. Riku's  
>eyes shot open and he looked at Sora,"Woah ... I-I never knew that<br>happened ... I always thought that guy in those memories was Roxas  
>or something. But ... it was you?"<p>

Sora nodded,"Yeah. I figure I'll probably die soon so I might as  
>well get stuff fixed. I used to be pretty popular. More than you.<br>But abuse was always mixed in with it and the problem of being a  
>demon. Or ... I may go find my parents. But first I gotta see Kairi."<p>

With that,Sora left,slinking through the shadows like a wisp of  
>smoke. His shorts moved with the wind and his muscles flexed with<br>every long reach to run.

He saw Sea street but it seemed so far away. He felt dizzy and  
>fainted while still hidden in the shadows.<p> 


	5. UPDATE

hey guys uhm yeah it's been a while hasn't it? I'm going to revise this story. I've gotten a lot better at writing and honestly this story is a piece of shit,but I'll get around to going over it and revising it. I also have a few stories saved to a flash drive. I may get those uploaded as well.


End file.
